A Presidental Life
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: AU. Joey Potter has always wanted a normal life but as the President's daughter that's impossible. When she enters college, she finds friends, love, and the normal life she always wanted. Updated Saturday, December 20th with new things and format.
1. Arriving at College

If you've seen First Daughter then you know it's about a girl who is tired of having a not normal life as the presidents daughter. If not then there is a very brief summary for you.

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly Dawson's Creek isn't mine.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting college tomorrow! I'll be going away to California and I'm so excited. My whole life I've been under my father's careful watch and now, I might be able to have some freedom. Of course knowing him he'll probably have a hundred secret service agents following me. Being the presidents daugher is so exausting. I must be on my best behavor at all times or it could mean a drop in the polls. Hopefully California will be the freedom and normalcy I want. All I want is to be a regular, normal, run-of-the-mill kid but that's not possible. Especially when your dad's the president of the United States._

Joey shut the book, got up from her bed, and placed it in her suitcase. She got up and quietly slipped out of her room, deciding to head to the kitchen, hoping that a snack would help sooth her nerves. Once there she grabbed a piece of cake and went over to the counter. Grabbing two forks out of the pan, she placed one next to the plate and began to eat. Soon, she heard footsteps on the stairs to the kitchen and, as usual, Mike Potter stepped into the White House kitchen. He walked over to where Joey stood eating the cake and grabbed his fork. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mike spoke.

''Are you nervous about tomorrow?'' he asked his daughter.

''A little. But isn't everyone?'' she replied.

''I wasn't, but then again I went to a school close to my home.'' he said, pointedly.

''Daddy! We've discussed this. I need to get away from here and all things presidental.''

''I know that sweetie but you do know that you must be on your best behavier tomorrow right?'' he asked her.

Joey nodded her head. ''Well dad as much fun as this has been, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Goodnight.'' she said kissing him on the cheek before heading back to her room.

Mike smilied sadly as his daughter left the room. It seemed like just yesterday that she was his little girl begging to help him with the campaign and now she's all grown up heading to college.

* * *

The next morning was hectic at the White House as everyone prepared for the departure of Joey to college. A press converence was set up and many questions were fired their way.

''Mr. President, are you ok with the fact that your daughter is going to school on the other side of the country?'' asked one reporter.

''Well I did think about moving the Nation's Capitol to California but I know Joey can take care of herself out there.'' he replied.

''Joey what will you miss the least about home?'' asked another reporter.

Joey took the stand and replied ''Well that's a tough one. I'm not sure what I will miss the least, but I do know what I will miss the most. My family.''

The plane was ready to take them so the family boarded and took off.

* * *

The Potter family sat in a limo headed to California State College. Joey looked out the window and saw the crowds of people lining the streets.

''This isn't what I had imagined.'' she said.

''Maybe in the next life dear.'' her mother, Lily Potter, told her, patting her knee softly.

The limo pulled to a stop and Joey saw a band standing on a stage.

''Not Hail to the Chief.'' she whispered to herself.

To her great disapointment, that was the exact song they began to play.

The Potters exited the limo and they headed into the dorm building.

''Her roomate's name is Jen Lindley. Her parents live in New York and she is from Capeside Massachusitts.'' Lily told her husband.

They entered her room and saw it was still empty.

''Why isn't she here yet?'' wondered Lily.

''You know mom I heard a rumor that some people don't live a day by day schedule.'' Joey said.

''Well we should be going.'' said Mike.

''Already?'' questioned Joey.

''Are you that eager to get rid of us?'' asked her dad.

''The president and the first lady yes. Mom and dad not so much.'' Joey responded. She was finally beginning to feel the small fear as the reality of her parents departure came true. Her mother gave her a tight hug.

"I love you, sweetie. Take care."

Joey nodded, not trusting herself to speak and walked her parents out.

"Remember to have fun Joey." Lily said, smiling.

"But not too much fun." her father warned sternly.

Joey smiled angelicly. "Of course not, daddy."

With final hugs and goodbyes, the president and his wife got back into their car. Joey waved until it disappeared around a corner and sighed, turning back to face her dorm room. She was ready. She could handle this.


	2. Meeting New People

As Joey unpacked, the door to her dorm opened and in stepped a blonde girl a little shorter then her. She stopped short when she spotted Joey.

''Hi, I'm Jen Lindley. You're Joey Potter!'' she exclaimed.

Joey smilied and shook her hand. ''Yes, we're going to be roomates.''

''Sweet! I hope you don't mind if I introduce you to all my friends.'' Jen said as she brought her suitcase to her bed and began to unpack.

''Nope. As long as they don't treat me like I'm royalty. I hate when people suck up to me. I came here to be normal and I want a normal college experience.'' Joey told her.

Jen smilied at her. ''Well then you've got the right roomate. I'll help you have the best year of college ever!''

* * *

After both had unpacked Jen decided to take Joey to meet her friends. They went to the room across the hall and knocked on the door. A blonde girl answered.

''Hey Jen what's going oh my god it's Joey Potter!" she exclaimed looking in awe at Joey.

''Andie this is my roomate Joey and she wants to be treated like a normal kid.'' Jen told her.

''Of course. It's nice to meet you Joey.'' Andie said sticking her hand out.

Joey took it and they shook.

''Come on we got to find the boys.'' Jen said as they headed to the stairs.

The dorms were coed but girls were on one floor and boys another. They arrived outside room 101 and Jen knocked. A tall boy with brown hair answered the door. Jen smilied at him and leaned up to kiss him.

''Joey Potter this is Jack Mcphee, my boyfriend and Andie's brother.''

Joey smilied at him and he turned to Jen.

''Isn't this the presidents daughter?'' he asked.

Jen nodded and pulled him across the hall to knock on the next door. A boy with long blonde hair answered and Andie leanded up to kiss him.

''Joey this is Dawson Leery, Andie's boyfriend.'' Joey smilied at him he smilied back stepping aside to let them in.

''Sorry about the mess on the right side of the room but it is not mine. Pacey has to clean it up but he went to get us food.'' Dawson told them as they sat down.

''Who's Pacey?'' asked Joey.

''He and Dawson grew up together in Capeside. Then I moved there and then Jack and Andie moved there and now we are all here in California.'' Jen said.

''Wow that's cool that you've all been able to stay friends'' Joey told them, wisfully.

''So Joey what's it like to be the presidents daughter?'' asked Jack.

''It's really boring. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up because of all the secret service my dad had everywhere around me. It got annoying after a while. It's really hard too because people are always watching me. I have to be on my best behavior at all times or it could mean bad press for my dad. In all honesty, I couldn't wait to get here. It's the only chance I have at a normal life'' Joey told them.

There was a silence until Jack said. ''Well don't worry Joey, we'll make sure your college experience is the best one and we won't treat you any different.''

The others nodded in agreement.

''Thanks guys. Oh look at the time I've got to go.'' Joey said standing up and heading to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Andie asked.

''My mom and dad want me to go to a banquet hosted by the dean. They said that if I went to this then they woulnd't make me do anymore presidental duties while I'm here. Or so they say.''

Joey waved to the group and left. Jen turned to her friends.

"She seems nice."

"Very." Andie agreed.

Dawson shrugged. "She seems like any other person we've met. Pacey better get here soon, I'm starving."

Jack smirked. "Same."

"Is that all you think about?" Jen demanded. "Your stomach?"

"No, I think about you."

Dawson and Andie rolled their eyes as Jen leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

As Joey was walking away from the dorm room, a boy accidently ran into her making them both fall to the ground. The boy quickly got up and helped Joey to her feet.

''I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just trying to get this food to my roomate before it got cold.'' he said pointing to the pizza box on the ground.

''It's alright. I'm Joey Potter'' she said holding out her hand.

He took it saying ''I'm Pacey Witter.''

He bent down to pick up the box.

''So you're the famous Pacey Witter.'' she said.

Pacey looked at her and raised an eyebrow. ''You've heard of me.''

''Yeah I'm Jen's roomate and they said that you and Dawson grew up together.''

''Oh right yeah we did. So you're Jen's roommate, does that mean you will be around us a lot?'' he asked her.

''I guess.'' Joey said.

''Good. Hope to see you around Potter.'' Pacey said heading to the door.

''You too Witter.'' Joey said as she headed for the steps.

That night at the deans banquet, many people talked to Joey but her mind was focused on the cute boy with the bright blue eyes she had run into in the hall. She couldn't wait to run into him again and knew this year was going to be great.


	3. A Day of Freedom

Joey returned to her room after the banquet ended and was stopped in the hall by two guys.

''Miss Potter, we would like to invite you to our frat house pool party. Bathing suits are required, bikinis optional. We do hope you attend.'' they said handing her an invite.

Joey thanked the boys and entered her room not surprised to not see Jen. She figured she was with her boyfriend and would tell her about the party tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Joey told Jen and Andie about the party and they were delighted to go. Her, Jen and Andie all went bathing suit shopping and arrived at the party late that afternoon. Jen went straight into the pool while Andie hung around the buffet table. Joey sat in a chair near the pool and all of a sudden the band began to play Hail to the Chief. Four guys wearing flag printed bathing suits appeared around Joey and started to dance and sing. The band then changed to an upbeat rap tempo and the boys began to rap. One boy held a gun in his hand and was sneaking around to Joey's side. A secret service agents spotted him and alerted his fellow agents. He tackled the boy while Bock, Joey's personal guard, grabbed Joey and put her in the secret service van to take to her father's campaign headquarters in California. The guard who had tackled the boy discovered it was just a water gun.

* * *

''I'm sorry I'm dressed like this but I didn't have enough time to, I don't know, get my stuff.'' announced Joey as she stormed into the building and headed towards her fathers personal secretary, Liz's, office.

People were turning to stare at her, but she took no notice, her anger washing away any feelings of embarrassment. Liz ran to meet her, brown eyes wide in worry as she took in the angry demenor of the young woman in front of her.

''Joey don't you look nice.'' she said.

''I don't care if he is busy, I need to talk to him. He has too many secret srvice following me.''

Liz nodded and headed into the converence room where Mike was talking to several people.

''Mr. President sir, your daughter's here. She wants you to cut back on the secret service agents.''

Mike looked at her. ''Can we do this later.''

Liz nodded and headed back to where Joey was waiting.

''He's a little busy right now.'' said Liz.

''Fine tell him that I'm going to quiet school and become a Hooters Girl. I hear they get nice pay.'' Joey said.

Liz nodded and headed back to Mike. ''Sir she's is very unhappy. I suggust just two agents and they man the floor not the door.''

''Let me talk to her.'' Mike said and he excused himself and headed to the office.

''You know I was going to wear that exact bikini today.'' Mike joked when he saw Joey.

''Dad, I'm being crowded by the agents. You know when Chelsea went to Stanford her secret service agents blended in.'' Joey said.

''Do you know how many threats I get against you everyday. It's a campaign year and I need to know you're ok.'' Mike told her.

''Forget it.'' Joey said walking back to the entrance.

As Joey was getting a jacket on, Liz ran up to her. ''Jo, you got it. Go back to college, you're on a new diet. Secret Service light.''

Joey hugged her. ''Oh thanks Liz.''

* * *

Joey arrived at the college happy to have only two agents following her. The next day her and Jen decided to head out to check out some parties. Joey spotted a group and headed over. It turned out to be a rally againest her father. The boy speaking wanted Joey to come and have a debate but Joey walked away.

''Why didn't you say anything?'' asked Jen.

''They are intitled to their opinon and it's free speech.'' Joey told her.

That night Jen brought Joey to a giant water slide party. Andie, Jack, and Dawson were already soaked.

''Come on Joey it's fun!'' shouted Jack as he jumped onto the slide, sliding down. Dawson grabbed Andie's hand and they slid down next.

''Try it Joey.'' Jen said before sliding down.

Joey took a deep breath and a running start before sliding down to the ned. When she hit the barrels at the end, the boy walking across fell into the water. Joey looked up to see Pacey sitting up.

''Sorry about that. I'm Joey remember me?'' she askd.

''Of course I do Potter.'' he said standing up and offering her his hand.

She took it and said. ''Race you to the top?'' before running up the stairs to the top, Pacey right behind her.

When they reached the top Joey slid doown first closely followed by Pacey. When he reached the bottom, he accidently rolled on top of her. They were inches apart and if Joey lifted her head even a little they would have kissed. A flash went off in the background but neither noticed. Pacey finally got up and helped Joey up. She smilied shyly at him and they raced back up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Joey was pacing back and forth thinking about Pacey and how she almost kissed him when the phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Joey is that you?''

''Yeah what's going on Liz?''

''Have you seen the paper today?''

''No I haven't seen the paper.'' Jen handed her the paper that had just come. Looking on the front cover she saw her and Pacey after they had riden down the slide with him on top of her.

''Now I have.''

''Who is that Joey?''

''He's just a friend. We had ridden down the slide and we just happened to be that way.''

''Needless to say your father is very disappointed. He feels that he gave you an inch and you took a mile.''

''Put him on.''

Liz handed Mike the phone. ''Hello?''

''Daddy I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior from now on.''

''You'd better be. I have to go now. Bye Jo.''

''Bye dad.''

She hung up the phone and turned to Jen. ''Well, my dad's mad at me and I've got to get to class. I'll see you later.'' Joey said leaving the dorm.

On her way out she bumped into Pacey. She saw he had the newspaper in his hand.

''Pacey I'm so sorry about that.'' Joey said.

Pacey smilied at her. ''It's ok. In all honesty it's very exciting to be in the press.''

Joey smilied and headed to class.

''Hey Dylan, Bock, what's up guys?'' Pacey said to her agents holding his hand up for a high five. Both guards just looked at him and followed Joey out.

* * *

As she was returning to her dorm, a group of paparazzi surrounded Joey. Bock and Dylan held them back while Joey ran down the hall. She happened to be on the boys floor and knocked on Pacey and Dawson's room. Pacey opened the door and Joey rushed inside.

''Come on in.'' Pacey said closing the door behind him.

''Sorry it's just the press is out there and I needed somewhere to hide.'' she said walking to the window and looking out.

''It's ok.''

They both looked out the window and saw a dozen photographers waiting for Joey to come out.

''I've got an idea. Here put this on.'' he said handing her a hoody and a hat. She quickly put them on and he motioned her to follow him. They left the room and Pacey shouted into his room

''Hey you can stay as long as you need to Joey.''

He nodded to her and they left the dorm walking right past the paparazzi.

* * *

They stopped for food and as they ate Pacey asked Joey

''How does the food taste?''

''Like freedom.'' Joey replied.

''So tell me about you Pacey.''

''Well I'm from Capeside Mass. My dad's a sherrif. I have three sisters and a brother and I don't smoke.'' He told her.

''Interesting.'' Joey told him.

''What about you Potter?'' he asked.

''Well I'm from Washington D.C. My dad's the president. I have an older sister who owns a resturant near the White House and I'm tired of always being followed.''

''Cool.'' Pacey said.

Joey smirked. "I'm glad my life seems so interesting to you."

"So, what are you studying here?" Pacey asked. "Like, what career lives in the future of the President's daughter?"

"I'd love to write a book."

"Titled, "My Life as the President's Daughter?" Pacey asked, grinning.

She grinned back. "Maybe. Can I used the title?"

"As long as I get proper credit. And five percent of the fee."

Joey laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure thing. I owe you...for rescuing me today."

"Just doing my patriotic duty."

"How many American references are you going to make today?"

He thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't really know."

They looked at each other, before laughing.

* * *

After they were done eating, they were walking down the street when a photographer spotted Joey. The two of them ran to avoid the paparazzi and ducked for shelter in a theater. They made their way down to the seats and sat down. Jey took off the hat and looked around smiling.

''Your face.'' Pacey said.

Joey quickly reached up to whipe her face.

''No you're good I mean you look like you're experiencing everything for the first time.'' he said.

Joey smilied at him and replied ''I am.''

Pacey called over the guy who was selling popcorn and put it between their seats. Joey ate popcorn and watched the movie, thinking this was probably the best day of her life.


	4. A Painful Discovery

The next day, Joey told Jen about her day with Pacey. Jen suggested that she invite Pacey to the bonfire that the school was holding. Joey decided she would and her and Jen made their way to the room. Pacey wasn't there so she left a message on the white board next to his door to be at the bonfire. That night the whole school was there cheering on as the football team was introduced. Jack was on the team and Jen couldn't help but cheer loudly when his name was announced. Joey had spent all night looking for Pacey and was upset to see he wasn't there.

''Still no sign?'' Jen asked her. Joey shook her head.

''Who am I kidding. He's not interested. Yesterday he probably just felt sorry for me.'' Joey turned to leave but stopped when she heard the coaches next announcement.

''And here is your quaterback Pacey Witter!''

The whole crowd erupted in cheers as Pacey ran up onto the stage. He caught Joey's eye and winked at her. Joey blushed.

After the football team was announced Jack and Pacey made their way over to where Jen, Joey, Andie, and Dawson were waiting.

''How come you didn't say you were on the football team?'' asked Joey as the rest went to find food.

''I thought it would be more fun this way.'' Pacey said smiling at her. Joey smiled back and the two headed over to where the food was.

* * *

The next day, Joey was sitting on her bed reading a book when there was a knock on the door. She answered it, surprised to see Pacey there.

''Hey Pace. what's going on?'' she asked.

''Nothing just bored. Wanna go for a walk?'' he asked.

She nodded and they left. He brought her to the lake by campus. They sat down on the banks of the river.

''Back in Capeside, we lived on a creek and when I was little when ever I was upset or I just needed to get out of my house I went to a swimming hole Dawson and I found and just sat. The water always calms me.'' Pacey said, breaking the silence.

''Why did you need to get out of your house?'' she asked him.

''My dad and I didn't get along at all. I was the black sheep of the Witter family, the screw-up, the loser. He always found ways to remind me of that. That's one of the reasons that I came to college here. I had to get far away from him. My brother Doug is my dad's favorite because he's a deputy, a chip off the old block. You're lucky that your father cares about you enough to send a secret service where ever you go. My dad always hoped I'd just leave.'' he said.

Joey placed her hand on top of his and, when he looked at her, smiled at him. ''Well my dad's a little too protective. Your dad's wrong you know. You're not a screw-up or a loser. In fact you're the coolest person I ever met. See when ever I'm around people, they always treat me like royalty. They let me win in games or agree with everything I say but not you. You're different. I love that you always argue with me and I love that you call me Potter and I love that I can just be myself, just Joey, when ever I'm around you. If you ask me, you're father's the screw-up because he screwed up his chance to know you.''

They sat and talked about everything for a while until Pacey remembered at there was a carnival in town and they headed that way.

* * *

At the carnival, Pacey and Joey walked around to find a good game to play. They ended up at the water squirt game and Pacey won.

''How do you do that?'' she asked.

''I'll show you. Can she have another go. Just her.'' he told the person running it.

Pacey stood up behind Joey and put her hands on the gun.

''What's this?'' he asked indicating the charm bracelet on her wrist.

''Oh it's a charm for every continent, country and campaign my father had ever won. It's from all our travels together.'' she said.

"That's pretty cool.'' he said as the game started.

He helped her win a giant monkey stuffed animal. They walked around for a little bit and Pacey bought Joey cotton candy. He then stopped at a coin crank machine and made a coin. He handed it to Joey and said ''For your bracelet.''

She smlied and thanked him.

* * *

After they were done at the carnival, Pacey walked Joey to her dorm.

''I had a fun time Pace. Thanks.'' she said.

''You're welcome. I had fun too. Well goodnight.'' he said, stepping a little closer to her.

''Yeah goodnight.'' she said stepping closer to him so that their lips were almost touching.

''Goodnight Potter.'' he whispered before lowering his head and kissing her lightly on the lips.

He started to pull back but she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again, a litle harder this time. They pulled apart slowly not wanting the moment to end.

''Goodnight Pace.'' said Joey as she walked backwards to her dorm room.

She reached the door and opened it, but before she could go in Pacey walked over to her and kissed her once more, this time a little more passionately, before bidding her goodnight and walking to the stairs. Joey entered the room and closed the door. Leaning against it she touched her lips lightly remembering the feel of his lips on hers.

''He kissed you didn't he?'' asked Jen. Joey was startled to see Jen laying on her bed the magazine from which she was reading forgotten. She nodded and Jen ran over to her a hugged her.

* * *

The next night was the first football game of the season. Jen and Joey cheered on Pacey and Jack. They home team won and the four of them went to celebrate at the pizza place. Joey remembered that tomorrow was the White House ball and she thought of a great plan.

The next day Joey called Liz to get everything situated for her plan. She had her secret service agents get Dawson, Andie, Jen, Jack, and Pacey and bring them to where the plane was waiting for them.

''What is this Joey?'' asked Andie once they arrived.

''I'm kidnapping all of you. Come on let's go."

They boarded the plane and during the trip Jen, Joey, and Andie all had makeovers while the boys played Mike's private video collection. Once they landed the girls went to find something to where while the boys were fitted for their tuxes.

* * *

At the ball Joey brought all her friends over to meet her mom and dad.

''Mom, dad, this is Dawson Leery, Andie Mcphee, Jack Mcphee, my roommate Jen Lindley, and my date Pacey Witter.''

Hands were shook and pleasantries were exchanged. As everyone headed to their seats, Joey took Pacey's hand and led him to the dance floor.

''What are you doing Potter?'' he asked as she put his left hand on her waist and took his right hand in hers.

''I'm dancing with you.'' she said as she put her left hand on his shoulder.

''But no on else is.'' he said as they began to dance.

''I don't care. Call in the National Guard, but nothing is stopping me from dancing with you. Tonight I'm making my own intinerary and it feels great."

"Being rebellious? I'm shocked."

She smiled. "What can I say? You're a bad influence."

He grinned. "If my bad influence causes you to dance with me, I think I'll stick to it."

People were watching them but neither noticed since their eyes never left each others.

* * *

That night Pacey was sitting at the desk in his room typing at the computer when his cell phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Yeah I've got it but I'm starting to have second thoughts

''Yes I know it's my job.''

''Fine I'll send it to you tomorrow. Bye.''

He hung up the phone and glanced at his computer screen before shutting it down and heading to bed.

The next morning they six kids headed back to college. That afternoon Joey went to Pacey's room to see what he wanted to do. She knocked on his door and Dawson answered.

''Hey Jo, Pacey's not back yet but you can wait here for him.''

He left and she went to sit down on his bed when she saw his computer was on. Deciding to play a game to pass time she went over to it and sat down. Looking at the screen she saw an icon labled Potter. She clicked on it and up came a picture of her. The caption read The Real Joey Potter. She scanned the article and saw stuff she had told Pacey about her childhood and her father.

'He used me' she thought.

Joey began to cry and she heard the door opened. Looking up she saw Pacey enter the room.

''Hey Jo.. What's wrong?'' he asked.

''You used me for your stupid article. Here I thought you actually liked me and you were using me!'' she shouted at him, tears streaming down her face.

''Joey let me explain.'' he said.

''Don't bother. Just leave me alone Pacey!'' she yelled at him running out the room. She got to hers and collasped on the bed and cried.


	5. What Pacey Was Doing

Author's Note: Ok I know that I totally sprung the whole ''Reporter Pacey'' thing on you but I wanted to give this story a different twist then what First Daughter had. This chapter will explain how Pacey got his job and everything you didn't see while up to when Joey finds out.

* * *

Pacey Witter walked the streets of California looking for a job. He needed money since he was going to be living here and he had to buy food and clothes and books because he doubted his dad would. He was walking past a building when a Help Wanted sign got his attention. It read: We are hiring reporters for our magazine and if you are interested come on in. Pay is 8 bucks an hour and 200 bucks per story. Pacey couldn't believe his luck. He quickly stepped into the building and was given in interview with the boss.

''Well Mr. Witter, you have no experience in the journalist business. Why should I hire you?'' asked Mr. Hawkins, the owner of the magazine.

''Well I can learn quickly and I really need the money sir. I'm going to be starting school at California State College.'' Pacey said.

Mr. Hawkins looked at him quickly. ''You're going to California State College?''

Pacey nodded,

''Then maybe there is something you can do. The presidents daughter is going to start college there and I want a story on her. Become her friend and have her share everything with you. Good luck.'' Mr. Hawkins said shaking Pacey's hand.

* * *

Pacey couldn't believe he got a job. He stopped at a pizza place to pick up food. He decided he wouldn't tell Dawson about his new found pay since he didn't want the president's daughter to find out his intentions. He arrived at his dorm and was headed to his room when suddenly someone bumped into him. His pizza, him and the person all fell to the ground. He got up quickly and held his hand out for the girl he knocked into surprised to see it was the very girl he had to get to know. He'd play it cool and not treat her like royalty so he wouldn't seem desperate for her to like him. He helped her up.

''I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just trying to get this food to my roommate before it got cold.'' he said pointing to the pizza box on the ground.

''It's alright. I'm Joey Potter'' she said holding out her hand.

He took it saying ''I'm Pacey Witter.''

He bent down to pick up the box.

''So you're the famous Pacey Witter.'' she said.

Pacey looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

''You've heard of me.'' he asked.

''Yeah I'm Jen's roommate and they said that you and Dawson grew up together.''

''Oh right yeah we did. So you're Jen's roommate, does that mean you will be around us a lot?'' he asked her.

''I guess.'' Joey said.

''Good hope to see you around Potter.'' Pacey said heading to the door.

''You too Witter.'' Joey said as she heading for the steps.

* * *

That night Pacey lay in his bed thinking. Joey Potter was his friends Jen Lindley's roommate meaning that she would be hanging around them a lot. He could find out info and not have to worry about being suspicious.

A couple days later Pacey overheard Dawson and Jen talking. They were going to meet up at the water slide party and Jen was bringing Joey. Pacey decided to head over there. While he was walking across the end, a slider bumped into the hay barrel that he was next to and sent him falling into the water. He looked up to see Joey sitting up.

''Sorry about that. I'm Joey remember me?'' she asked.

''Of course I do Potter.'' he said standing up and offering her his hand.

She took it and said. ''Race you to the top?'' before running up the stairs to the top, Pacey right behind her.

When they reached the top Joey slid down first closely followed by Pacey. When he reached the bottom, he accidentally rolled on top of her. They were inches apart and if Joey lifted her head even a little they would have kissed. A flash went off in the background but neither noticed. Pacey finally got up and helped Joey up. She smiled shyly at him and they raced back up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, Pacey's boss called his cellphone.

''Yo Witter, guess what. You made the paper.''

Pacey quickly checked the paper and saw the picture of him and Joey close to kissing.

''How did you get this?''

''Our competion's ace photographer, Drue Valentine, was checking out the party and he snapped the picture when you weren't looking. By the look of it, it's going pretty well with the girl?''

''No sir that was a misunderstanding, I still don't know anything about her but I'm working on it. Don't worry sir.''

''I won't but don't give me any reason to. Bye.''

Pacey hung up the phone and headed out into the hallway to class. He bumped into Joey. She saw he had the newspaper in his hand.

''Pacey I'm so sorry about that.'' Joey said. Pacey smiled at her.

''It's ok. In all honesty it's very exciting to be in the press.''

Joey smiled and headed to class. ''Hey Dylan, Bock, what's up guys?'' Pacey said to her agents holding his hand up for a high five. Both guards just looked at him and followed Joey out. Pacey headed his own way.

* * *

The afternoon Pacey was sitting at his computer researching Joey Potter when there was a knock on his door. He went to answer it and saw Joey rush into his room.

''Come on in.'' Pacey said closing the door behind him.

''Sorry it's just the press is out there and I needed somewhere to hide.'' she said walking to the window and looking out.

''It's ok.''

They both looked out the window and saw a dozen photographers waiting for Joey to come out.

''I've got an idea. Here put this on.'' he said handing her a hoody and a hat. She quickly put them on and he motioned her to follow him. They left the room and Pacey shouted into his room

''Hey you can stay as long as you need to Joey.''

He nodded to her and they left the dorm walking right past the paparazzi.

* * *

They stopped for food and as they ate Pacey asked Joey

''How does the food taste?''

''Like freedom.'' Joey replied. ''So tell me about you Pacey.''

''Well I'm from Capeside Mass. My dad's a sheriff. I have three sisters and a brother and I don't smoke.'' He told her.

''Interesting.'' Joey told him.

''What about you Potter?'' he asked.

''Well I'm from Washington D.C. My dad's the president. I have an older sister who owns a restaurant near the White House and I'm tired of always being followed.''

''Cool.'' Pacey said.

Joey smirked. "I'm glad my life seems so interesting to you."

"So, what are you studying here?" Pacey asked. "Like, what career lives in the future of the President's daughter?"

"I'd love to write a book."

"Titled, "My Life as the President's Daughter?" Pacey asked, grinning.

She grinned back. "Maybe. Can I used the title?"

"As long as I get proper credit. And five percent of the fee."

Joey laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure thing. I owe you...for rescuing me today."

"Just doing my patriotic duty."

"How many American references are you going to make today?"

He thought for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't really know."

They looked at each other, before laughing. He felt slightly guilty, talking to her, gaining her trust. All for information. He needed the money, but looking into her bright brown eyes as her laughter rang out, he couldn't help but think: she's very pretty.

* * *

After they were done eating, they were walking down the street when a photographer spotted Joey. The two of them ran to avoid the paparazzi and ducked for shelter in a theater. They made their way down to the seats and sat down. Jey took off the hat and looked around smiling.

''Your face.'' Pacey said. Joey quickly reached up to wipe her face.

''No you're good I mean you look like you're experiencing everything for the first time.'' he said.

Joey smiled at him and replied ''I am.''

Pacey called over the guy who was selling popcorn and put it between their seats. He looked over at her and saw how engrossed she was in the movie. She looks really beautiful. Pacey thought. Snap out of it Witter. She's part of the job! But he still couldn't stop thinking of how much fun he had had today.

* * *

The next day Pacey returned to his room to see a message on his white board telling him to be at the bonfire. With a smile he knew he would surprise Joey with his position on the football team. Later that evening when his name was called he rushed up to the stage and locked eyes with Joey. He winked and she blushed. After the football team was announced Jack and Pacey made their way over to where Jen, Joey, Andie, and Dawson were waiting.

''How come you didn't say you were on the football team?'' asked Joey as the rest went to find food.

''I thought it would be more fun this way.'' Pacey said smiling at her. Joey smiled back and the two headed over to where the food was.

The next day Pacey was sitting in his room reading what should be his article but he had nothing written done. Thinking it was time for a change he headed over to Joey's room and invited her to go for a walk with him. He brought her to the lake by campus. They sat down on the banks of the river.

''Back in Capeside, we lived on a creek and when I was little when ever I was upset or I just needed to get out of my house I went to a swimming hole Dawson and I found and just sat. The water always calms me.'' Pacey said, breaking the silence.

''Why did you need to get out of your house?'' she asked him. ''My dad and I didn't get along at all. I was the black sheep of the Witter family, the screw-up, the loser. He always found ways to remind me of that. That's one of the reasons that I came to college here. I had to get far away from him. My brother Doug is my dad's favorite because he's a deputy, a chip off the old block. You're lucky that your father cares about you enough to send a secret service where ever you go. My dad always hoped I'd just leave.'' he said.

Joey placed her hand on top of his and, when he looked at her, smiled at him. ''Well my dad's a little too protective. Your dad's wrong you know. You're not a screw-up or a loser. In fact you're the coolest person I ever met. See when ever I'm around people, they always treat me like royalty. They let me win in games or agree with everything I say but not you. You're different. I love that you always argue with me and I love that you call me Potter and I love that I can just be myself, just Joey, when ever I'm around you. If you ask me, you're father's the screw-up because he screwed up his chance to know you.'' Joey said.

They sat there talking about everything for a while until Pacey remembered at there was a carnival in town and they headed that way. Pacey was so touched by her words and felt a little guilty, she was his subject after all. That doesn't mean we can't be friends he thought and felt a little better but not entirely.

* * *

At the carnival, Pacey and Joey walked around to find a good game to play. They ended up at the water squirt game and Pacey won.

''How do you do that?'' she asked.

''I'll show you. Can she have another go. Just her.'' he told the person running at.

Pacey stood up behind Joey and put her hands on the gun.

''What's this?'' he asked indicating the charm bracelet on her wrist.

''Oh it's a charm for every continent, country and campaign my father had ever won. It's from all our travels together.'' she said.

''That's pretty cool.'' he said as the game started.

He helped her win a giant monkey stuffed animal. They walked around for a little bit and Pacey bought Joey cotton candy. He then stopped at a coin crank machine and made a coin. He handed it to Joey and said ''For your bracelet.''

She smiled and thanked him.

* * *

After they were done at the carnival, Pacey walked Joey to her dorm.

''I had a fun time Pace. Thanks.'' she said.

''You're welcome. I had fun too. Well goodnight.'' he said, stepping a little closer to her.

''Yeah goodnight.'' she said stepping closer to him so that their lips were almost touching.

''Goodnight Potter.'' he whispered before lowering his head and kissing her lightly on the lips. He started to pull back but she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again, a little harder this time. They pulled apart slowly not wanting the moment to end.

''Goodnight Pace.'' said Joey as she walked backwards to her dorm room. She reached the door and opened it, but before she could go in Pacey walked over to her and kissed her once more, this time a little more passionately, before bidding her goodnight and walking to the stairs.

He went into his room and sat down on his chair. He just kissed the very girl he was supposed to be writing about. He couldn't have these feelings for her.

Could he?

* * *

A couple days later there was a knock on Pacey and Dawson's door. It was a secret service agent. They followed him to where Joey was waiting for them all to take them to the White House for a special ball. Dawson, Jack, and him all played games while the girls got makeovers. Once they landed the boys got fitted for tucks and the girls got dresses to wear. Once they arrived at the party Dawson offered his arm to Andie, Jack offered his arm to Jen, and Pacey offered his arm to Joey. She smiled at him and they all walked inside.

At the ball Joey brought all her friends over to meet her mom and dad. ''Mom, dad, this is Dawson Leery, Andie Mcphee, Jack Mcphee, my roommate Jen Lindley, and my date Pacey Witter.''

Hands were shook and pleasantries were exchanged. As everyone headed to their seats, Joey took Pacey's hand and led him to the dance floor.

''What are you doing Potter?'' he asked as she put his left hand on her waist and took his right hand in hers.

''I'm dancing with you.'' she said as she put her left hand on is shoulder.

''But no on else is.'' he said as they began to dance. ''I don't care. Call in the National Guard, but nothing is stopping me from dancing with you. Tonight I'm making my own intinerary and it feels great."

"Being rebellious? I'm shocked."

She smiled. "What can I say? You're a bad influence."

He grinned. "If my bad influence causes you to dance with me, I think I'll stick to it."

People were watching them but neither noticed since their eyes never left each others.

* * *

That night Pacey was sitting at the desk in his room typing at the computer when his cell phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Yeah I've got it but I'm starting to have second thoughts

''Yes I know it's my job.''

''Fine I'll send it to you tomorrow. Bye.''

He hung up the phone and glanced at his computer screen before shutting it down and heading to bed.

He couldn't sleep, memories of all the times he'd spent with Joey running through his head. She was more than the President's daughter, she was a person. A beautiful, funny, amazing person. He groaned, why couldn't this be easier?

* * *

The next day at school Pacey felt horrible. Joey believed they were really friends and Pacey was just using her. He had to find her to explain to her what happened. He went to her room to find her and Jen told him she had gone to his room to find him. He headed downstairs and into his room.

''Hey Jo.. What's wrong?'' he asked.

''You used me for your stupid article. Here I thought you actually liked me and you were using me!'' she shouted at him, tears streaming down her face.

''Joey let me explain.'' he said. ''Don't bother. Just leave me alone Pacey!'' she yelled at him running out the room.

Pacey felt horrible. Joey was right he had used her and now she hates him. But she was right about one thing: he didn't like her.

He was head-over-heels in love with her.

He knew he had to fix this.

But how?


	6. Happy Ever After

AN- Ok I hope that last chapter was helpful. This is going to start right after Joey ran crying into her room. This is also the last chapter and I just want to thank everyone for all the great reviews I got. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Joey couldn't believe it. Finally a guy showed some interest in her and it was only for a job. The worst part of it all was that she was in love with him. Jen entered the room saw Joey.

''What's wrong Jo?'' she asked hurrying over to the her bed to see what was wrong.

''Pacey used me. He was working for a magizine and he had to do an article on me. He never had any feelings for me. It was all work.'' Joey cried.

Jen knew Pacey better then this. She couldn't believe that he had used Joey but she did know that he couldn't hide what he felt for her. ''I think you're wrong. Pacey does have feelings for you Joey. Maybe he did the article in the beginning but I don't doubt that he felt something too.''

''How do I find out?'' Joey asked sitting up and wiping her eyes.

''What else? You make him jealous.'' Jen said.

Joey thought for a moment, then she smirked. ''I know just the person''

* * *

The next night Joey was waiting for her date to pick him up. His name was Eddie Dolling and he was in her writing class. Jen had made sure to tell Jack, who she knew would tell Andie, who could never keep a secret from Dawson, who would let it slip to Pacey. There was a knock on the door and Joey checked herself in the mirror before answering.

''Wow, you look nice.'' Eddie said as she walked out into the hallway and closed the door.

''Thanks. Shall we go?''

They left the dorms and Eddie took her to a nice Italian resturanut to eat. They sat down and looked over the menus. When the waiter arrived to take their order, Joey looked up for the first time and saw Pacey sitting at a table with a girl. She felt a stab of pain shoot through her heart as they smilied and laughed at one another.

''Eddie I was thinking. While we wait for our food why not dance to pass the time.''

He eagerly agreed and they started to dance floor, which was right in front of Pacey's table. As they began to dance she could feel his eyes of her but she tried to ignore it. Pretty soon she heard the scrapping of a chair and a voice said. ''May I cut in?''

Joey and Eddie looked up to see Pacey standing in front of them.

''Um sure I guess.'' Eddie said leaving Joey on the dance floor and heading back to their table.

She was about to follow but Pacey stopped her. ''Dance with me.'' he said and she reluctently gave in.

''So who's the guy?'' asked Pacey as they danced.

''Oh he is someone I know from a class. Who's the girl?'' Joey asked.

Pacey dipped her before answering. ''My sister Gretchen. She was in town for a few days and insisted we have dinner. I just didn't know you would be here.''

''Yeah right. Dawson told you.'' Joey said.

''Nope, in face I haven't been home all day. I've spent it with my sister. Did you want me to know?'' asked Pacey.

The song ended and Joey headed back to her table but Pacey stopped in front of her.

''You never answered my question. Did you want me to know?'' he asked.

''What does it matter. You only care about your job.'' she said before walking back to her table.

* * *

The next night her and Eddie went to a special bar that sold drinks to underage kids. Joey got wasted and got up on stage and started dancing. Dawson had convinced Pacey to come with him to this place and when he saw Eddie reach up and slap Joey's butt, he lost it. He ran over to Eddie and punched him and then grabbed

Joey from the stage, hoisted her over his shoulder and left. They began walking down the street when Pacey finally spoke.

''Why are you doing this Jo? It isn't you.'' Joey laughed and began slapping his back.

''Oh this is me Pacey. Me without you.''

Once Pacey arrived at her dorm, Joey had passed out. He carried her into her room and put her to bed. He glanced down at her face, so peaceful looking during sleep. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning down and kissing Joey on the forehead. He turned to go but was stopped by her voice.

''Whatt was that?'' she asked groggily.

''That was me saying goodnight.'' Pacey replied.

''Cut the crap ok! I want to know right now why did you do it? Why did you become my friend for this job. Why did you use me for money. Why did you kiss me if it was just an assignment.''

''I needed this job to be able to live out here Joey. I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm sorry.''

He turned to go but she stopped him again.

''Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting these feeling? I know you have them Pacey. I can tell by the way you look at me. Why are you denying them?'' she asked.

''Isn't it obvious! I work for a living. I come from a family that treats me like crap. You're the President's daughter. What could I possibly give you?'' he asked her.

''What if I was just like everybody else. I told you that you're the only person who ever treated me like everyone else. Why does it suddenly matter to you that I'm the President's daughter?'' she asked quietly.

''Because that's the way it is. We can't change it'' Pacey replied before leaving the room.

Joey silently began to cry.

* * *

The next morning the phone in Joey's room rang off the hook. Jen finally answered it and from the look on her face, Joey could tell it wasn't a delightful phone call. Jen held it out for her and she took it.

''Hello?''

''Joey have you seen this mornings paper?''

Joey looked over at Jen who was holding the paper in her hands. On the front she saw herself doing the table dance.

''It was just one bad night Liz. A very bad night.''

''Forget the dancing. Who's the boyfriend?''

Joey looked at the paper again and saw her and Pacey running down the street from the paparazzi.

''Can I talk to my dad?''

''He doesn't want to talk to you. He is very disapointed.'' She hung up the phone.

Joey put the phone down close to tears.

That afternoon Joey was going to take a run. She passed through the TV room and stopped when she heard her name.

''As anyone who saw this mornings paper, you can tell the Joey Potter does not agree with college. Her relationship with reporter Pacey Witter has many people talking as well.''

Joey shook her head the exited the building. On her run she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened since she's been here. Being in the paper twice. Getting drunk. Meeting Pacey. Falling for Pacey. Getting hurt by Pacey. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped running and broke down crying while her two secret service agents sadly looked on.

* * *

Joey entered her room surprised to find her mother sitting there wating.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Joey.

Her mom looked up and was about to answer when she saw Joey tear stained face. ''Whats wrong sweetie?'' Her mother hugged her tightly.

''Everything mom. I just need to get away from here. I've embarrassed you and dad enough. I just want to leave!''

Her mother consented and left her to get her things. As Joey packed a bag, Jen came in the room.

''You're leaving?'' she asked. J

oey nodded. ''I've got to. Being here is too painful for me.'' Joey finished her packing and hugged Jen goodbye.

''Thanks for everything Jen. You'll always be welcomed at the White House.'' Joey said. "Can you say bye to everyone for me?"

Jen nodded. "Of course. I hope we can still be friends."

Joey smiled. "Dur. Always."

She left the room and walked to the car. She got in and they drove away from the college, from her friends. and from her heart.

* * *

While Mike worked the campaign trial Joey and Lily stood by his side as always. Things at the White House, however, were quite different. On her first night back, Joey went to the kitchen for cake but her father never came up. On the night of another debate, Mike looked over and saw Joey playing with an oval coin that was added to her charm bracelet. He walked over to her.

''You're not happy I know that but I really need you to be a grown up now ok? There is a lot at stake.''

Joey looked at up him ''If you want me to be grown up, then have to allow it. I know there is a lot at stake dad. I have stood behind you my whole life you know that. I'm tired of always having to be perfect for your image. I didn't choose this life, you did and I have to pay the consequences!''

She left him standing there and went to take her place on stage. Her mother came over and saw the look on his face.

''What did she say?'' she asked.

''That she didn't choose this life and she has to pay the consequences. Where did she get that coin for her braclet?'' he asked as they were called to stage.

Lily sighed. "I didn't grasp much, but I'm pretty sure it's from a boy."

Mike groaned. "Of course."

* * *

Joey sat in bed reading when there was a knock on her door. He father entered the room and held up a piece of cake.

''Thought you might be hungry.''

She smilied at him and moved to make room for him on the bed. They ate the cake in silence for a few minutes.

''Where did that coin come from?'' he asked pointing to her charm bracelet.

''Me and a friend were at the carnivil and he made it for me.'' she said.

''He?'' her father asked.

''I don't want to talk about it daddy.'' she said eating more cake.

She started to cry. Mike quickly put the cake aside and hugged his daughter.

''The boy on the cover of the magizine's name is Pacey Witter. He is friends with my roomate. We were becoming really good friends to but then I found out that he used me. He had to write an article about me so he got to know me.''

She sobbed into this shirt. Finally her sobs subdued and Mike asked her ''Did you love him?''

Joey was silent for a moment, wiping her eyes. "I was so different with him. I got to feel normal, like an actual person who's life isn't broadcast on T.V. every day. I loved who I got to be with I was with him. Love?" She thought of his smile, his eyes, the way she felt after their kiss. "Yeah. I really did."

Mike kissed the top of his daughters head and stayed for a few moments, until he heard her yawn. He left so she could get some sleep. The second he was out the door, his cellphone was in his ear.

"Roger? Yeah, can you get me the dorm number of Pacey Witter in California?"

* * *

Pacey was laying on his bed staring up at the celing thinking about Joey. The door opened and Dawson came in.

''Dude, I'm getting tired of your attuitude. Either forget the girl or go talk to her.''

''You're right. I'll go talk to her." Pacey said standing up.

''You can't she left.''

''What?''

''Yeah she was tired of this place to she left."

"Then why the hell did you tell me to go after her!"

Dawson shrugged. "It seemd like the right thing to say....what are you doing?''

Pacey had begun to pack a bag. ''I've got to go to her and tell her I love her and hope to God she forgives me.''

Once his bag was packed he left the room Dawson on his heels.

''I'll give you a ride.'' Was all he said.

He took Pacey passed the airport and on a privite landing dock. Pacey looked up to see Andie, Jack, and Jen all waving to him from the presidental jet.

''What's going on?'' asked Pacey.

''You're going to get the girl.'' Dawson told him.

* * *

That night was Mike Potter's reelection party. Joey and Lily stood by hm as he made his speech and then danced with his wife. Joey watched them sadly then decided to step out onto the balcony overlooking the small pond in the back.

''Nice night isn't it?'' asked a famliar voice.

Joey turned around to see Pacey Witter standing there.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked him.

''I never got a chance to say goodbye.'' he said.

''Fine goodbye.'' Joey told him turning back to the view. She heard him walk over to her and grabbed her arm making her spin around.

''I'm sorry about eveything Joey but I quit my job. I'm not handing the story in.''

''How can I believe you?''

Pacey dug into his pocket and pulled out a small disk.

''This is the only copy I've got of the report.'' he said and she could she the honesty through his eyes. He locked eyes with her and, without breaking their gaze, threw the disk into the pond.

''I need you to forgive me Joey, because I love you so much and I couldn't live without you in my life.''

''You love me?'' she asked in amazment.

''How could I not?'' he asked her.

Joey stepped closer to him and whispered against his lips ''I love you too.'' before kissing him.

Pacey's hands trailed up her back pulling her closer to him while her hands wrapped around his neck. They broke apart breathless and Joey leaned her forehead against his.

''Shall we dance?'' asked Pacey stepping back and holding out his hand.

Joey took it and he led her back into the ballroom. He reinacted their movments from before, placing her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist, and gently taking her remaining hand in his.

Joey saw Andie and Jen smiling and waving her with Dawson and Jack by their sides.

Then Joey saw her father and she smilied at him mouthing thank you at him knowing he helped Pacey get here.

He smilied back at her and he and Lily watched Joey's happy face as she danced with her boyfriend.

After the dance, Pacey led Joey out of the house and took her to the front. Waiting for her was a small car.

He held out the keys to her and said ''I thought this might help you seem more normal.''

Joey leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you....but how?"

"Your father and I had quite the chat. He said he was ready to let you go. I suggested a cross-country road trip with your boyfriend and presto! The car."

"He's letting us drive to California, alone?"

Pacey chuckled. "No. We're flying back and he's sending the car later. But, I can go on an around-the-block-road trip."

Joey smiled. "Secret service?"

Pacey nodded towards the shadows and Joey could see the outline of a familiar black car. "Of course. Well, shall we go?"

"We shall." he said, kissing her once more.

She led the way towards the car. "Last one in is a rotten egg."

Pacey rushed past her and jumped into the passinger's seat. She entered the car, pouting slightly. He grinned and leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you, Potter."

She beamed, hearing the familiar nickname that meant so much to her. "Love ya too, Witter."

Yeah, a normal life was pretty cool.


End file.
